Two hearts, One love but who?
by Crouching Tigress
Summary: my friends helped me Write this. This is a sequal to Forever isn’t that far away i hope you like it. rating increased for precaution.
1. Stars and tears

Disclaimer:

Ray: Ray runs by everyone chasing Hidden Dragon "Come back here".

H.D: "Didn't we do this already…buddy" 

Ray: Ray Stops "one, two, three".

H.D: Hidden Dragon looks back at ray" you'll never-" a pit opens in front of Hidden Dragon and falls face first.

Jessie: "What are you doing in here? We haven't finished the pit hole trap yet"

James: "Yeah get out"

Meowth: "If you don't we wont get our pay"

H.D: "Pay?"

Jessie: "Yes, Ray promised us our own fan fiction if we dug a big hole to trap you in"

Ray: "and now that your trapped I can beat you up" Ray takes out a large ax.

H.D: Hidden Dragon looks up to Ray and a sweet drop appears over his head "crap"

Ray: Jumps in the hole and screams are heard from the hold.

C.T: "Well I would like to take this time to thank my friend, sm-candy. Thank you for all your help with writing this story I hope I won't disappoint you"

Yugi: "And also Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Pokemon-"

Team rocket: team rocket is sent flying through the sky "Team rocket blasting off again" 

Yami: "Or just Yu-Gi-Oh!" 

Ch.1: Stars and tears      

In Yugi's room Yugi stares out of this bedroom widow to the star filled sky. Yugi sighs as the stars remind him of Téa's beautiful eyes that held the power to fill the purify a persons soul and that was full of a kind light that could light up the darkest room.  

"Téa" Yugi said with a loving sigh.

"Yugi, Is something wrong?"

Yugi looked to the edge of his bed to see the spirit of the millennium puzzle, Yami. Yugi smiled at Yami still thinking of his sweet Téa.

"Yugi, it's late you should go to bed you have a test tomorrow" said Yami scolding Yugi for staying up lat but Yugi didn't listen to Yami.

"Yami I can't I feel so, so, so excited " said Yugi just before he onto his bed.

"I under stand how you feel Yugi I too feel different and images of Téa and that moment of time flood my mind as well-" Yami started

"Then you under stand how I feel, Yami the feelings in side of my heart that have been awakened "

Yugi and Yami argued about Yugi's bedtime but on the other side of town Téa was arguing with her self about her feelings for Yugi and memory of the night the spent together. 

"Yugi-" Téa placed her hand on her heart and began to listen to her heartbeat as she began to remember what happened the night before.

-Flash back-

"Téa?" Yami Yugi asked.

            Téa opened her eyes and looked into Yami Yugi's strong and caring eyes.

            "Yugi, are you ok?" Téa asked with concern in her voice.

            Yami Yugi rapped his arm around Téa's shoulder and pulled her closer.

            "Téa, let's stay like this," said Yami Yugi.

"Like what Yugi? Are you ok?" said Téa puzzled by Yugi's strange request for this was the closest she had ever been to a boy.

"Like this forever" said Yami Yugi then he gave Téa the most passionate kiss of her life. Téa closed her eyes and at that moment nothing mattered to them all that mattered was that night.

-End flash back-

-Another Flash back-

"Tea, let's stay like this forever," said Yami Yugi.

Téa placed her hand on Yami Yugi's cheek and stared into Yami Yugi's warm and loving eyes. Téa smiled and whispered into Yami Yugi's ear.    

"Yes, let stay here in this moment forever, Yugi" Téa replied and then kissed Yami Yugi's soft lips.

-End of another flash back-

"Why do I feel bad…like I've hurt someone that, that I…love" Téa thought as tears streamed down her face.

            "Maybe it's nothing," Téa thought.

Téa not to long after went to bed. As she slept and the only dream she had was a nightmare. In the nightmare Téa was in a dark room and standing in front of her was Yugi and Yami who was giving her a horrible look. 

"Our feelings for you were true and you played us for fools, Téa you should be ashamed of your self" said Yami very angry.

 "How could you do this to us, Téa" said Yugi very angry even madder then Yami.

"Yugi let me explain-" Téa pleaded.

Yugi turned away from Téa "Good bye and good riddance" said Yugi then walked away into the darkness.

Yami watched Yugi walk away and then turned to Téa and gave her a look of hate "Good bye Téa and may Ra help you" Yami turned away from Téa and followed Yugi into the darkness.

Téa watched as Yugi and Yami walked out of her sight. Téa feel to her knees and began to cry, "I didn't mean for this to happen. Yugi, I'm sorry that I crushed your sweet and innocent heart and Yami, you had faith in me and I not only broke your heart but lost your trust" said Téa as here eyes filled with tears.

Téa woke up and placed her hand on her check and was shocked by the feel of the tears trailing from her face.

"Will my fate be like that dream? No my fate will not be like that dream" said Téa silently and then laid back down in her bed "No, my fate will be different" Téa thought as she fell back to asleep. 

Back on the other side of town Yugi laid, asleep, in his bed while Yami sat on the window ceil looking at the stars. A small smile crossed the young pharaoh's face.

"Téa you have awakened the feelings and memory's that had laid dormant in my mind for 5,000 years" said Yami.

Yami looks over to Yugi and smiles "Yugi, I can tell that you love Téa…" then Yami's smile vanishes from his face," But Yugi I love Téa too"

-End Story- 

Téa: "What is going to happened next, Crouching Tigress?"

Yugi: "Yeah Crouching Tigress, What is going to happened next?"

C.T: "Well Yugi, Yami writes a love letter for Téa-"

Yami: " That is a little…sappy don't you think"

Téa: "I think it is cute, Yami"

Yugi: "Is there any thing eles"

C.T: "I won't tell you"

Yami: "I hate to change the subject but where's Hidden Dragon?"

C.T: Points to the hole" In that hole" 

H.D: Hidden Dragon jumps out of the large hole that team rocket dug and runs away.

Yugi: "I guess not anymore"

Ray: Ray jumps out of the large hole and runs after Hidden Dragon with the ax "Come back here, Hidden Dragon"

Téa: "Should we help him?"

C.T: "No"

Yugi: "Well anyway give us a good review"

Ray: "yeah have you seen Hidden Dragon?"

Everybody: points behind a small tree.

Ray: "Thanks" picks up the ax and runs behind the tree.

H.D: Hidden Dragon is heard screaming.

C.T: "see you later bye "   


	2. From My Heart To Yours

Disclaimer:

Ray: Ray runs by everyone chasing Hidden Dragon like always "Come back here".

H.D: "What did I do this time?" 

C.T: Crouching Tigress runs behind Ray with the M.M (Millennium Mace and I mean the hammer not the spray)"You insulted sm-candy"

H.D: "Because you wouldn't duel me" 

C.T: "Your so self-centered little punk"

Ray: "And any one that makes fun of my Tigress friends-" Ray takes out a bazooka "will get what they deserve".

H.D: Hidden Dragon screams at the top of his lungs "Crap"

Ray: Ray fires that Hidden Dragon and sends him to the next Chapter.

Yami: Yami watches Hidden Dragon fly to the next chapter "That will stop him for a while"        

C.T: "I would like to think so"

Ray: Ray points at Hidden Dragon as he flies a cross the sky "Hey look a Dragonfly, get it"

Yugi: "Well Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yami's poem, sm-candy wrote that"

C.T: "She's a better poet than me"

Yami and Ray: "It's ok, Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "Thanks guys ^_^" hugs Yami and Ray. 

(Writers note: the poems will be in the center of the page

"" normal talking. / Yugi talking thru the mind link. // Yami talking thru the mind link)

Ch.2: From My Heart To Yours 

"Téa you have awakened the feelings and memory's that had laid dormant in my mind for 5,000 years" said Yami.

Yami looks over to Yugi and smiles "Yugi, I can tell that you love Téa…" then Yami's smile vanishes from his face," But Yugi I love Téa too"

Yami sighed a deep sigh and vanished from the window ceil and went back to his soul room inside the Millennium puzzle. Once inside the spirit lied down on his bed and began to stare at the limestone ceiling.

"Téa" Yami thought as he laid on his bed thinking of Téa as he stared at the ceiling.

"Master is their something wrong?"

Yami looked to the end of his bed to see the Dark Magician, Yugi's favorite monster and Yami's oldest and most trusted friend. 

The Dark Magician looked at Yami with concerned for his masters well being, "Master are you alright?" the Dark Magician asked.

"Yes I'm fine Dark Magician, why do you ask?" Yami replied forcing a smile.

"I heard you soul crying out in pain like you had been in a terrible fight and I came to see if you where alright" Dark Magician replied.

"I'm fine just…" Yami started but trailed off in thought which didn't help the Dark Magician feel any better about his masters well being.

"Master, if theirs something wrong you can tell me," said the Dark Magician trying to comfort his master. 

Yami thought about it and he knew in his heart that the Dark Magician was right. Yami sighed and took a deep breath," Well…um" Yami paused and stroked his fingers thru his tri-colored hair as if he was trying to find what he wanted to say, "I meet some one" said Yami as he began to blush.

The Dark Magician almost did back flips because of the joy he felt for his master but Yami didn't look as happy, "Master I'm so happy for you-" the Dark Magician started but stopped when he saw the small frown on Yami's face," What is it master, is she in love with someone else?"

Yami thought about it for a moment, "Your half right, Dark Magician" said Yami.

"What do you mean master? If you love her then send that other guy to the shadow realm-" 

Yami sat-up in shock at the Dark Magician's statement, "Are you nuts? I can't send Yugi to the shadow realm"  

The Dark Magician stood in shock but he wasn't surprised his master and Yugi where like brothers…sort of. The Dark Magician cleared his throat, "Well…um ok how about you give this girl something that she will like maybe gold, jewelry, clothes, land or maybe a poem" 

Then the ancient spirit was hit with an ingénues plan that had never failed when he was a live, "A poem. That is a great idea women love poetry," Yami said to the Dark Magician.

"I'm glad I could help, master," said the Dark Magician with a smile.

"I got to go thanks Dark Magician," said Yami then he vanished.

Back in Yugi's room the millennium puzzle glowed and Yami Yugi opened his eyes," I need to be very quite I can't let Yugi wake up and find out what I'm doing" Yami Yugi said to him self as quite as possible and then slowly walked over to Yugi's small desk and picked up a pen and a piece of paper from Yugi's notebook.  

"Now what to say…" Yami though to himself.

Yami looked at the paper and the writing interment in his hand slowly started writing down the feeling within his heart for Téa that was harder then he thought it was going to be. 

Hours past and the sun started to rise as Yami Yugi put the finishing touches on his poem and with a tried sigh placed the folded piece of paper in Yugi's jacket, "It took me all night but I finished it" said Yami Yugi with a smile, "I hope that Téa will like it" said Yami Yugi as he laid down in Yugi's bed. As Yami Yugi lied on Yugi's bed he marveled at the genies of his poem as he recited his poem to himself.  

            After Yami Yugi finished reciting his poem he returned to the millennium puzzle and fell asleep just before the suns warm light entered Yugi's room and just before Yugi woke up.

"(Yawn) Yami, did you sleep well…Yami?" Yugi asked Yami but got no response from his partner. 

/Yami? / asked thou their mind link.

//Zzzzz…cup cakes…yum…Zzzzz// 

"(Sigh) Well sleep well Yami"

//Zzzzz…Ah cobra's…Zzzzz// 

Yugi quickly got dressed and ran to school as quickly as his stubby, little legs could take him. When Yugi got to the school he met up with a "very kind" nark that thought that it would be "fun" for Yugi to dust all the bookshelves in the library because he was late to school.

"Stupid Mrs. Robinson I was only a minute late" Yugi thought as he dusted the Webster's dictionary.

//Well you should read some of these their very educational// said Yami thru their mind link. 

/Yami, your awake? / Yugi replied thru their mind link.  

//Yes I am…// Yami replied

/Is something wrong, Yami? /

//What do you mean, Yugi? //   

/Well usually your asleep/

The ancient spirit appeared next to Yugi in his ghostly form. Yami was acting like someone that was about to ask his crush on a date, //Well…um…you see I // Yami started but was to embarrass to say what it was.

"Yami just spit it out" Yugi shouted to the ancient spirit.

The old Liberian looked over to Yugi and placed her finger in front of her mouth, "Shhh this is a library" shouted the Liberian to Yugi.

"Sorry Ms. Asakura" said Yugi in an innocent tone of voice.

"It's ok just finish your work," said the old Liberian before she went back to reading a magazine. 

/So uh Yami what were you saying? / Yugi asked Yami thru the mind link.

Yami clapped his hands together and bowed to Yugi like if he was praying at a shrine, //Can you please brow your body, Yugi// Yami begged Yugi.  

Yugi was shocked by Yami's request but was still very confused, "But Yami, why do you need to brow my body?" Yugi asked aloud. 

The old Liberian looked over to again Yugi and placed her finger in front of her mouth, "Shhh this is a library. If I have to tell you again then I'll assign you detention," shouted the Liberian to Yugi and then went back to reading her magazine.

"Yes Ms. Asakura" said Yugi in an innocent tone of voice the turned his attention back to the ghostly pharaoh, "Well Yami?" Yugi asked the ghostly pharaoh.

Yami quickly came up with answer to Yugi's question, //Well I need to tell Téa something very important//

/Like what, Yami? / Yugi replied

Yami again quickly came up with another answerer to Yugi's question, //I would like to thank her for saving you// Yami replied.

/Well I could tell her for you-/

//No I have to do this//

Yugi thought about it and he saw no problem letting Yami barrow his body he would be their if something bad happened, "Ok Yami-" Yugi started.

"That's it Mr. Muto!!!" said the old Liberian as her tossed her magazine aside, "I've told you for the last time Mr. Muto and now I'm going to have to assigning you detention," the old Liberian said as she handed Yugi a pink slip of paper.

Meanwhile Téa was sitting in math class she couldn't help but stare at Yugi's empty desk. Téa sat wondering what happened to him and she wondered if she was the reason that he wasn't there, "Where are you Yugi?" Téa said to her self, "Are you in trouble? Is it somehow my fault?"

"Miss. Gardner, are you paying attention?"

Téa looked up to see her teacher a inch from her face, "Huh?"

The teacher sighed and handed Téa a pink slip of paper," I'm sorry Miss. Gardner but I'm going to have to give you detention"

"Yes Miss. Takahashi" said Téa with a sigh.

After school Téa walked to the room the detention was being held in. Téa threw open the door and quickly sat down trying not to draw attention to herself which was almost impossible. 

"This is so humiliating" Téa thought as she sat in her set.

"Téa?"

Téa quickly turned around to see Yugi sitting in the desk behind her. Téa smiled, "Yugi, what are you doing here?"

Yugi returned Téa's smile, "I was late to class so…"

Téa continued to smile, "You where caught by Mrs. Robinson, right?"

"Right" said Yugi.

//Yugi? // 

/Yes, Yami? /

//Remember your promise//

/Ok Yami, have fun /

At that moment the millennium puzzle glowed and the look in Yugi's eyes intensified as the king of games took control of Yugi's body, //Thanks Yugi// said Yami thru their mind link.   

/No problem Yami/ said Yugi giving a smile.

Téa stared at Yami Yugi waving her hand in front of his face, "Yugi Earth to Yugi…come in Yugi" said Téa as she examined Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi grabbed Téa's hand," Sorry Téa Yugi has left the building," said Yami Yugi with a small smile.

Téa quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening and then leaned in closer to Yami Yugi,     "What are you doing where?" Téa whispered.

"I came to say thank you for saving us and…" said Yami in his cool and collective voice.

"What is it, Yami?"

Yami dug his hand into Yugi's pocket and pulled out the poem he had wrote that night, "Téa I would also like you to have this" said Yami Yugi as he passed Téa the paper.

"Thank you-" said Téa as she started to open the folded paper 

"Don't read it yet"   

"Why, Yami?"

"I don't want Yugi to know what it says, ok?"

"Ok, Yami"

"Thank you Téa" 

 At that moment the millennium puzzle glowed and the look in Yami Yugi's eyes relaxed and became innocent as Yugi regained control of his body. Yugi looked at Téa puzzled, "What happened be twin you and Yami?" Yugi whispered softly.

Téa quickly stuffed the slip of paper in her jacket pocket, "Yami told me thank you for saving you then him-" Téa started but was cut off but Yugi.

"What is that?" Yugi asked pointing to the piece of paper, "I know you didn't have that before" 

"It's nothing, Yugi," said Téa with a smile.  

After detention Téa and Yugi walked home and parted ways at Yugi's house, "I'll see you tomorrow Yugi" said Téa with a kind smile.

"Ok Téa" said Yugi as he opened the door; "See ya tomorrow" and then Yugi ran inside the game shop.

When Téa arrived home she had forgotten all about Yami's note and did her homework. As the moon took its place in the sky's over Domino Téa stared at a picture of Yugi and her in front of grandpa's shop and Téa smiled, "Yugi…" then Téa remembered Yami's note, "I guess this is the best time" Téa thought to her self.

Téa walked over to her jacket and pulled out the small note and began to read it aloud to her self and as she read tears began to roll down her checks. 

  From My Heart To Yours

I see you now beautiful as always, eyes like azure, hair like silk.   
My heart to yours, like waves of water the raise when I see you.

  
From deep down, from the my heart to yours I see you. You the way you are I see you, you whose light brightens my day.   
  
From my heart to yours.   
  
You don't see with your heart the way I do, my heart to yours.   
  
My heart is pure yet dark all at the same time, my heart to yours.   
I see with heart at mind that's from my heart to yours.   
  
I see you now, still beautiful as always, from deep down from my heart to yours.

"Yami" Téa said aloud as tears streamed down her face, "you just made the decision harder"  

-End Story-

Yugi: "That was a good story"

Yami: "But it was a little short don't you think?"

C.T: "Well I was getting writers block"

Yugi and Yami: "Oh"

Ray: "I think that it was a good story and it was worth the wait"

C.T: "That's so sweet" Crouching Tigress kisses Ray.

Yugi: "Oh get a room"

C.T and Ray: "Ok" Crouching Tigress and Ray run off to find a room.

Yugi: "No, don't its an expression!!!" Yugi runs after Crouching Tigress and Ray.

Yami: Yami shrugs "When in Egypt" runs after Yugi.

D.M: "Well any way please review…wait for me master" Dark Magician floats after Yami.


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer:

Yugi: "Oh where did they go" 

Yami: Yami sees Yugi, "Yugi" stops next to Yugi, "Have you found the authoress and her boyfriend yet"

Yugi: Yugi gives a sigh, "No"

C.T and Ray: Crouching Tigress and Ray are heard laughing somewhere.

 D.M: "Sounds like there having fun" 

Yami: "Dark Magician!!!" 

Yugi: Yugi hold his head and begins to shake it, "Bad image, Bad image"

Yami: "Look what you did Dark Magician you broke Yugi"

Yugi: Yugi stops shaking his head, "What's that?"

Yami: Yami sees a motel 6, "It looks like a hotel"

Yugi: "Please don't let them be in there" Yugi runs into the hotel. Yugi breaks down a random door and finds Crouching Tigress and Ray playing video games.

Yami: Yami covers Yugi's eyes not realizing what the situation is, "Don't look Yugi you're to young"

D.M: Dark Magician floats next to Yami, "Master it's alright"

Yami: "Oh really?" Yami let's go of Yugi, "Sorry"

Yugi: Yugi turns to Yami, "It's okay" Yugi turns to Crouching Tigress and Ray "What are you guys doing?!?!"

C.T: Crouching Tigress looks at Yugi and then back to the game, "Playing a video game"

Yugi: "Why?"

Ray: Ray pauses the game, "Well after you told use to find a room we did"

C.T: "and I brought a playstation with me so we desisted to play video games"

H.D: Hidden Dragon falls thru the roof of the room and lands on the playstation destroying it, "H-hey…g-guys"

C.T and Ray: O_O

H.D: "What is wrong with them?"

C.T and Ray: T__T

H.D: "Hey guys" waves his hand in front of Crouching Tigress and Ray, "Hello any one home?"

C.T and Ray: -__-x (-__-x means the same as the little x that appears when some one in mad or getting mad)

Yugi: "I think you should stop that"

H.D: "Why?" 

C.T and Ray: x -___- X (getting madder)

H.D: Hidden Dragon sits on Ray's head, "This fun ^___^"

C.T: Crouching Tigress stands up and leaves.

D.M: "Where is she going, Master?"

Yami: "I don't know, Dark Magician"

C.T: Crouching Tigress comes back with the Millennium Mace in hand.

H.D: ^__^; "What are you going to do with that?"

Ray: Ray grabs Hidden Dragon's legs, "Hey Tigress want to play golf?"

C.T: "Sure and I see the perfect ball"

Ray: Ray rolls Hidden Dragon it to a ball and puts him on a golf tea

C.T: Raises the Millennium Mace and then sneers, "FOUR!!!" and swings the Millennium Mace like a golf club.

H.D: Hidden Dragon is sent flying, "HAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" OoO (OoO means really scared)

C.T: Crouching Tigress Lowers the Millennium Mace, ^__^ "That was fun"

Ray: "Nice shot Tigress"

C.T: Crouching Tigress turns to face the audience, "Before we start I would like to thank the Spirit of the ring for his review, you are very kind and also for the idea for this chapter"

Yugi: "What was the idea?"

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles "I'm not going to tell"

Yugi: "Darn"

Yami: "The Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but she does own a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards and the destroyed playstation"

C.T and Ray: Y__Y "The playstation!!!" Crouching Tigress and Ray glomps onto each other and cry.

Yugi, Yami and D.M: a sweet drop appears over Yugi, Yami and the Dark Magician's head's.

(Writers note: please read "New Resident Of The Puzzle" and "Yin and Yang" by the Spirit of the ring. 

"" normal talking. / Yugi talking thru the mind link. // Yami talking thru the mind link)

Ch.3: Confessions

"Yami" Téa said aloud as tears streamed down her face, "You just made the decision harder"

            Téa flopped down on her bed then rapped her arms around her legs then buried her head in them, "What should I do?" Téa asked her self, "I could go and see Yugi and Yami… no can't do that just yet, Joey? No that blabbermouth would call Yugi and tell him what I just said or use it for blackmail… maybe Mai? Yes Mai could help me," Téa thought as she drew her head from her legs.

            Téa grabbed the phone and dialed Mai's number and listened to the dial tone, "Please be their Mai" Téa prayed.

            "Hello this is Mia Valentine," said Mai.

            Téa almost Jumped for joy at hearing Mai's voice, "Hey Mai-"

            "Sorry I'm not at home right now please leave your name, number and the time you called and I'll call you back see ya later" said Mai's answering machine.

            Téa gave a sigh then heard the beep, "Might as well leave a message" Téa thought and then did her best to perk up and sound happy, "Hey Mai I really need to talk to you-"

            "I'm here Téa," said Mai who sounded worn out.

            "Mai, Did I interrupt something?"    

            "No Téa you didn't" said the seemingly exhausted Mai.

            "Is something wrong, Mai? You sound tired" 

            "Well um-" Mai started but was cut-off by a voice in the background.

            "Get back to bed Harpy" said the voice.

            "Mai, who was that?" Téa asked innocently. 

            Although unseen to Téa Mai began to blush several shades of red, "Well um…Hey Téa have you ever wondered why there are thirty-one flavors of ice cream?" Mai asked trying to doge Téa's question.

            Téa realized what was going on and was shocked, "Oh my god Mai, you are such a slut" 

            "Well where did you think I got all my money, Stock and bonds?"

            "Harpy, come back to bed or you wont get paid," said the gentlemen. 

            "Yes Mr. McMahon" Mai shouted to Mr. McMahon.

            Just as Mai shouted to her male companion aloud knocking was heard on Mai's front door followed by a women shouting, "DAD I KNOW YOUR IN THEIR OPEN UP AND GET YOUR LIEING, CHEATING ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I COME IN THEIR!!!!!!!"  

            "Stephanie?!?!?!?" shouted Mr. McMahon almost jumping out off his skin.

            "Sorry Téa can you call back in a hour or so?"

            "Sure Mai" and with that Téa hung up, "Who can I call that could help me? I now Isis"

            While Téa made her phone call Yugi was wondering what that note was that Téa shoved into her pocket so quickly said.

-Flash back-

Téa quickly stuffed the slip of paper in her jacket pocket, "Yami told me thank you for saving you then him-" Téa started but was cut off but Yugi.

"What is that?" Yugi asked pointing to the piece of paper, "I know you didn't have that before" 

            "It's nothing, Yugi," said Téa with a smile.

            -End flash back-

            "Was Téa lying to me?"

  Yami appeared next to Yugi with a slight smile that vanished at the sight of the sadness and doubt building in Yugi's eyes, "What is it Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami who looked puzzled, "Yami, what did you say to Téa today?" Yugi asked the spirit.

Yami quickly came up with a answer to Yugi's question, "I told her thank you for saving us" Yami replied but Yugi looked as if he didn't believe his friend, "What is it Yugi?"  

"Did you give anything to Téa?"

Yami couldn't come up with an answer quick enough to answer Yugi's question, which was followed by another question, "Was that paper Téa had from you, Yami?"

            Yami was confronted by the truth Yami took a deep breath, "Yes, Yugi I did give Téa that paper; you see Téa has placed the same spell on my heart that she has placed on yours. I did not mean for you to find out, Yugi I'm sorry" 

            Yugi looked at his Yami and gave a small smile, "Then we need to find away to find out which of us Téa loves"

Yami smiled "Maybe another date like the one we had before the battle city tournament but a little more romantic"

"That's a great idea Yami and we can use the mind shuffle and then we can both spend time with her" Yugi said with a smile.

Yami jumped and hugged Yugi around the neck, a very un-Yami like thing to do, "You are the best Hikari in the world" said Yami with a big smile.

"That's nice Yami but you chocking…me" Yugi said barely able to grasp the air need to from the words.

"Sorry Yugi" said Yami very sheepishly, another un-Yami like thing to do, as he let go of his Hikari's neck.

Yugi rubbed his neck, "For a spirit Yami, you got some power" this made Yami smile happily, "So where should we take Téa, Yami?"

For the rest of the night Yami and Yugi planned their date down to when they would mind shuffle, how much time they had and what they would eat. Mean while Téa attempt to find council was found unsuccessful. Sadly Téa spent more time listening to others problems then her own and she was getting more then frustrated.

"… And ever sense I left the hospital all I think about is the morphine and all the other pain killer I had to take to just keep from walking up to Tristan and kicking his preventive ass out of my room-"

"That's nice," said Téa with a large sweet drop on her head, "I have to good Serenity, good night" 

"Okay Téa, good night" said Serenity and with that she hung up.

"This is great I know that Mai is a slut, Isis likes to masturbate with the Millennium Rod and Serenity is a drug addict and needs to go to anger management…. AND I STILL HAVE ALL MY PROBLEMS!!!!!!!" Téa shouted to her bedroom ceiling.

 -End Story-

C.T: "Poor Téa she still has all her problems"

Mai, Isis and Serenity: Mai, Isis and Serenity walk up to the Crouching Tigress but she doesn't see them.

Ray: Ray points to Mai, Isis and Serenity "Look Tigress Mai, Isis and Serenity are here"

C.T: Crouching Tigress turns around to see Mai, Isis and Serenity, "Oh hello guys, did you like this chapter?" 

Mai, Isis and Serenity: "NO!!!"

C.T and Ray: Crouching Tigress and Ray look puzzled, "Why not?" 

Mai: "You turned me into a slut and I had sex with some stupid bastered"

C.T: "You mean Mr. McMahon"(Writers note: I don't own him or his daughter they are real people form WWE: Smack down. Hidden Dragon watches it on Thursday and I hate it because I miss my favorite shows.) 

Mai: "Yeah him"

Isis: "You turned me into someone that can't get some"

Serenity: "And you reviled the truth"

Everyone but Serenity: "Huh?"

Serenity: "Never mind… read and review"

Everyone but Serenity: "Don't change the subject"

Serenity: "Got to go bye" Serenity runs off.


	4. The date

Disclaimer:

C.T: A light falls on the Crouching Tigress, "I have a few announcements"

D.M: "Like what mistress?" 

Yami: "Yes please enlighten us"

C.T: Crouching Tigress sighs "First my kitty, Storm who was thirteen years old, died September 28 2003 at 4:19 PM"

Yugi: "Poor kitty"

Yami: "And what is the seconded?"

C.T: "Ray dumped me" 

D.M: "He did what!!!!!!!!" 

H.D: Hidden Dragon appears, "Yes she was so heart broken… I loved it" 

Yugi: Yugi pats Crouching Tigress's back, "It's okay"

C.T: "I know and I'd like to thank my friend the Spirit of the ring for helping me thru it"

D.M: "That was nice of him"

C.T: "Yes and that's why this chapter is on express delivery"

Yugi: "And what is express delivery to you?"

C.T: "Writing it in two days"

H.D: Hidden Dragon is holding a party, "He's gone he's gone you heard me right he's gone"

Yami: Yami rolls his eyes, "The Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but she does own a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards"

C.T: Crouching Tigress walks up to Hidden Dragon and takes out the Millennium Mace.

H.D: ^_^; "What are you doing with that?"

C.T: "Ray may not be here to keep you in line but that doesn't mean I can't"

(Writers note: please read the stories that the Spirit of the ring has written. 

"" normal talking. / Yugi talking thru the mind link. // Yami talking thru the mind link)

Ch.4: The date

            The sun slowly reached its hand into Téa's bedroom window begging her to wake-up. Téa slowly opened her eyes to see the golden light from the sun entering her bedroom window. Slowly Téa gaze fell on her alarm clock, "What time is it?" Téa thought still barely awake, "Um…. its 7:10….. 7:10!!! I'm going to be late," Téa thought as she looked at the clock.

            Téa quickly jumped out of her bed and got dressed and ran out of her house not stopping to get breakfast, "I really hope Mrs. Robinson isn't on duty again today" Téa prayed as she ran out of her house.

            Mean while Yugi was running down the street like the day before, "I really hope Mrs. Robinson isn't on duty again" Yugi said aloud as he quickly ran down the street.

            //Yugi you can't blame everything on this teacher of yours//

            /Well I can try, Yami/

            Yami gave a chuckle //That is true hikari but don't forget to ask//

            It was Yugi's turn to chuckle, /don't worry Yami I won't forget how can I/

            //Well you forgot that hitting the snooze button five times is a bad idea//

            Yugi gave a mental sweet drop /Thanks for reminding me/

            Yugi quickly turned the corner just to bump into the same "kind" nark as before, Mrs. Robinson. Mrs. Robinson looked at Yugi thru her dark sunglasses that made her look like a police officer, "Well well well late again Mr. Muto? we can't have that"

            Yugi looked away from the nark gaze and to the floor, which really pissed her off,  "Look at me!!!" Mrs. Robinson shouted grabbing Yugi's face and pulling it towered her.

            //Yugi she's really pissing me off//

            /I know but I can't do anything about it/

            //But I can// Yami said thru the mental line sending an evil smile as well.

            /No Yami/

            Yugi looked at Mrs. Robinson and whispered his apologies, "What was that? I didn't hear you"

            //Yugi, she is asking for it//

            /I know/

            "I'm sorry that I was late to school, Mrs. Robinson," Yugi said with deep sincerity.

            Mrs. Robinson let Yugi go and took a step back and began to walk towered the school but stopped, "You should know you where never late"

            "Huh?" Yugi asked but the school bell answered question.

            //That little b-//

/Yami language/

            "I'll give you a break today but if I catch you again I wont be so nice," said Mrs. Robinson as she entered the school.

            From there the day went on like normal until lunchtime. Yugi looking at the lunch the lunch-lady Doris gave him, "Yum" he thought sarcastically to himself as he watched it bubble.

            //Yugi I think I see Téa coming//

            Yugi turned to see his vision slowly waking up to him with a small tray of food most likely lunch-lady Doris specialty. Téa calmly sat down in the set a jessant from Yugi, "Hey Yugi" Téa said with a smile and a happy tone even thru her search for advice that night was unsuccessful.

            //Now or never Yugi//

            "Téa I was wondering if you would like to go out with me" Yugi asked praying that Téa would say yes.

            Yami could feel tension coming from his little hikari and placed his ghostly hand on Yugi's shoulder, he too was feeling the same tension," Oh Ra please let her say yes" 

            "Sure Yugi-" Téa started but was cut off by Yugi who began to jump up and down getting the attention of everyone in the lunchroom. Téa gave a small chuckle as she watched Yugi dance around the lunchroom who was not caring what others said, "So when and where?"  Téa asked stopping Yugi.

            "Tomorrow, Domino Park at three thirty" and with that Yugi ran out of the lunchroom with the big smile on his face.

            The next day, Téa calmly waited for Yugi but in the back of her mind she was very afraid of what his date could lead to between Yugi and herself. Téa gave a sigh trying to relieve all of her tension and began to brush nonexistent dirt off her sky blue skirt and white tank top. 

            "Hey Téa" Téa turned to see Yugi's smiling face. Yugi was wearing dark blue pants much like that from his school uniform, a black tank top with several belts attached to it, several gold and silver bracelets around his small wrist, a black watch, a pair of black boots that had small silver studs rapped around them and the millennium puzzle that hung off a thick chain. Téa was shocked by Yugi's outfit which made Yugi's smile vanish, "What is it Téa?" Yugi asked, "Téa?"

            Téa shock her head, "I'm fine," said Téa with a smile which Yugi returned, "Shall we get going?"

            Yugi nodded and grabbed Téa's hand and pulled Téa thru the park not saying a word on where they there going. After ten minuets of walking Yugi final stopped, "where are we?" Téa asked. The area Yugi lead Téa to was full of the most beautiful cherry blossom trees that Téa had ever seen that seemed to frame around a small lake that glittered elegantly.

            Yugi let go off Téa's hand and walked over to a large cherry blossom tree and pulled out a large picnic basket, "I thought we would have lunch first," Yugi said with a smile. 

            Téa watched as Yugi pulled out from the large picnic basket a large blanket and laid it down on the ground, which was followed by many types of sandwiches, a small salad, a few small cakes and a few cans of soda and bottles of water. After Yugi set up the picnic Yugi sat down and then looked up at Téa and smiled, "Please have a seat," Yugi said patting the seat next to him, which Téa complied, "Here" Yugi said as he handed Téa a sandwich which Téa took with a smile.

            Téa took a bite of the sandwich and felt a rush of flavors, "It's roast beef, lettuce, tomato and mayo. Do you like it?" Yugi asked and got a quick nod from Téa.

            Téa swallowed her small bite and looked over to the lake, "How did you do this? Did Yami, Joey or Tristan help you plan this?" Téa asked.

            "Nope I did it all on my own" said Yugi taking a small bite from his sandwich.

            "I'm imprested Yugi but how did you find this place I've never seen this place before" Téa asked just before she took another bite from her sandwich.

            "When I was younger I loved to play in this park and well one day I got lost from grandpa" Yugi paused and took a sip from his soda, "I wondered the park for what it seemed like hours and then I found this little place. The trees, the lake just everything about it seemed peaceful and untouched I just fell in love with this place. Not to long after I found this place I found grandpa"

            "Well it's beautiful place"

            "Glade you like it but it's prettier at night when the lighting bugs come out" Yugi said staring at the lake and then to his watch, "If I had the time" Yugi thought.

            "Then why don't we"

            Yugi looked at Téa who just smiled at Yugi, "Sure why not, Téa"

            Yugi and Téa sat and waited for nightfall with the beautiful sunset to entertain them with tranquil blues, innocent violets, courageous reds and tender pinks. Téa smiled at Yugi, "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

            "I've seen prettier"  

            Téa looked at Yugi puzzled "What was it?"

            Yugi smiled at Téa, "You"

            Téa began to blush madly, "Yugi, your so sweet"

            Yugi placed his small hand on Téa's face, "It's true thru" Téa responded in a smile as Yugi lead closer and kissed Téa gently but passionately on the lips. Téa shut her eyes and took in the kiss the sweet honey of Yugi's kiss.

            The two sat their to absorbed into each others kiss that they never noticed the small lighting bug appear from almost nowhere and dance around them along with the horrible beeping of Yugi's watch, Yugi's time was up, "Well it was fun while it lasted… have fun on the rest of the date Téa" Yugi thought with a sigh.

 Eventually the two parted needing to breath. Téa looked into Yugi's eyes to see the courageous crimson eyes of Yugi's counter part, Yami Yugi, the king of games, "Yami!!!"

-End Story-

Yugi and Yami: "I got to kiss Téa"

C.T: "I hoped you enjoyed it"

Yugi and Yami: "I got to kiss Téa"

D.M: "I know master and young master did"

Yugi and Yami: "I got to kiss Téa"

C.T: "Please review" 

D.M: "Yes please review mistress Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "Take care and see ya soon"

H.D: Hidden Dragon stumbles into the area, @_@ "Pretty stars"

(Writers note: If you can name the show lunch-lady Doris is from you get a cookie and if you don't know I don't own her.)       


End file.
